


Snow

by wottertrainer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you'll be able to see Nanako again soon.</p><p>Your lips tug into a pained smile. Is there snow where she is? She wanted to build a snowman, you promised you would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Nanako’s dead.

Namatame’s gone and Nanako’s dead and no one can find Teddie anywhere.

Your head is pounding. Your eyes are sore from crying– but your tears are dry now. All you can do is stare dully ahead, slipping into Namatame’s hospital room again without a sound. It's so much quieter than it had been when everyone had been here.

 

When you'd lost your calm-- when you'd pushed him face-first into the TV set. 

 

No one knows where you are– you slipped away while everyone was mourning, excusing yourself to the bathroom.

 

 

They won’t mind the lie.

 

You pull your phone out as you slip off your shoes, setting them down gently at the foot of the bed and seating yourself just long enough to type out a message.

The phone goes next to your shoes once the message has sent.

Your hand reaches out, disappearing in the screen of the TV, and you wonder if you could crawl in from here, where would you end up? Probably in the same area as Namatame.

 

Too easy to be tracked– two people in the same place.

 

You pull your hand out, looking around before taking silent steps towards the window and pushing the panes wide open.

Snow drifts in, the bitter cold night’s breeze kissing your cheek as you stand, your toes touching the window frame as you balance yourself on the outer ledge and look down.

 

 

Four floors.

 

Maybe you’ll be able to see Nanako again soon.

 

Your lips tug into a pained smile. Is there snow where she is? She wanted to build a snowman, you **promised** you would.

 

You lean forward, more or less simply enjoying how numb the wind makes your fingers feel. Behind you, your phone is going crazy– you hear the tone of a phone call, but don’t go to pick it up, leaning farther and farther out the window and closer and closer to silence.

 

The door bursts open, and your fingers slip.

 

Yosuke calls your name. You vaguely hear it, your ears are filled with the sound of rushing wind.

 

 

`>[To: 花村 陽介 ]  
`
    
    
                                                                                              I’m Sorry. Goodbye.
    

* * *

## == BAD END. == 

_> Continue from Last Save._

_> > **Start Over**._


End file.
